The present invention relates to a seat supporting table for a barber or beauty chair, to which a barber or beauty chair used chiefly at a barbershop or a beauty salon is attached.
Conventionally, when a hair washing is performed at a barber or beauty chair, a person for performing a hair washing makes a person to be washed sit on a seat of a barber or beauty chair with his back against a hair washer, and tilts a seat back of the barber or beauty chair, and then performs a hair washing with the person to be washed lying with his neck on a neck receiving part of the hair washer. At this time, when a person to be washed to be seated on the chair of the barber or beauty chair is tall, the seat back is tilted with the person to be washed being seated on the seat, which results in that a neck part of the person to be washed is not appropriately received by the neck receiving part, and further the person to be washed feels uncomfortable due to the receiving angle. As a measure for solving the problems, there exists a barber or beauty chair having a seat part provided with a function of sliding forward. According to the barber or beauty chair, when the person to be washed is tall, the barber or beauty chair is slid so that the person to be washed does not feel uncomfortable.
However, when the seat of the barber or beauty chair is exchanged with a new seat because of the dirtiness and the design change due to remodeling of a shop, in case where a barber or beauty chair having a seat provided with a sliding function is employed as conventionally, the seat of the barber or beauty chair might be exchanged with a seat having no sliding function, due to the design. In the above case, the barber or beauty chair cannot be slid.
The present invention is made to solve the above-mentioned problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a seat supporting table for a barber or beauty salon, which can slide a barber or beauty chair even when a seat of a barber or beauty chair is provided with no sliding function, and a hair washer provided with the seat supporting table.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a seat supporting table, to which a barber or beauty chair can be detachably attached, wherein the seat supporting table is provided with a sliding part which slides forward and backward toward a seat back face of the barber or beauty chair to be attached, and the sliding part is provided with an attaching part for attaching the barber or beauty chair.
Therefore, even when the barber or beauty chair is provided with no sliding function, it is possible to slide such a barber or beauty chair.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the seat supporting table for a barber or beauty chair described in claim 1, wherein the sliding part is slid to a desired position along a guide rail for guiding a slide of the sliding part, and a sliding power controlling part for controlling sliding power required for sliding the sliding part is provided.
Therefore, the sliding power required for sliding the barber or beauty chair can be controlled according to the sliding power controlling part.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, the seat supporting table for a barber or beauty chair described in the first aspect or the second aspect, wherein the attaching part for attaching the barber or beauty chair is a projection to be engaged with an engaging part provided on a rear face of the barber or beauty chair.
Therefore, the barber or beauty chair can be easily attached to/removed from the seat supporting table for the barber or beauty chair.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, a hair washer comprises a ball part provided with a neck receiving part for receiving a neck part of a person to be washed, a leg part for supporting the ball part, and a seat supporting table supporting arm, one end of which is fixed to the leg part, and the other end of which is provided with a seat supporting table, to which a barber or beauty chair can be detachably attached, wherein the seat supporting table is provided with a sliding part which slides forward and backward toward a seat back of the barber or beauty chair to be attached, and the sliding part is provided with an attaching part for attaching the barber or beauty chair.
Therefore, even when the barber or beauty chair is provided with no sliding function, the barber or beauty chair can be slid forward and backward. Further, the person to be washed feels less uncomfortable on his neck during shampooed, regard less of his height.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, the hair washer with the seat supporting table for a barber or beauty chair described in the fourth aspect, wherein the sliding part is slid to a desired position along a guide rail for guiding a slide of the sliding part, and comprises a sliding power controlling part for controlling sliding power required for sliding the sliding part.
Therefore, it is possible to provide a hair washer with the seat supporting table for a barber or beauty chair, in which the sliding power required for sliding the barber or beauty chair can be controlled according to the sliding power controlling part.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, the hair washer with a seat supporting table for the barber or beauty chair described in the fourth aspect or the fifth aspect, wherein the attaching part for attaching the barber or beauty chair is a projection to be engaged with an engaging part provided on a rear face of the barber or beauty chair.
Therefore, it is possible to provide a hair washer with the seat supporting table for a barber or beauty chair, in which the barber or beauty chair can be freely attached to/removed from the seat supporting table for a barber or beauty chair.